


The Battle for Destiny

by FOREVER_SHERLOCKED



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Molly Hooper, BAMF Molly Hooper, Demon Jim Moriarty, Demon Powers, Demon Sebastian Moran, Demons, Energy Balls, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, FIREBALLS, Healing, M/M, Magic, Molecular Combustion, Molly Hooper Loves Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Spells & Enchantments, Telekinesis, Witch Molly Hooper, Witch Sherlock Holmes, Witches, Witches vs Demons, molly with powers, sherlock with powers, teleporting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED/pseuds/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED
Summary: One of the most powerful witches in the world, Molly Hooper, along with her love Sherlock Holmes, who is also a witch, try to take down demons Jim Moriarty and Sebastian Moran, who threaten the future of London.OCTOBER 1& 2 SHERLOLLY SPOOKTOBER PROMPT FILL-Oct 1- Witch, Oct 2- Demon
Relationships: Sebastian Moran & Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 7
Collections: Sherlolly Spooktober 2020 Challenge





	The Battle for Destiny

“Get down!”, Molly screams and grabs Sherlock’s arm, ducking behind a column in Bart’s dimly lit parking garage. Sherlock ducks behind her as Moriarty throws another fireball in their direction. It blows up a car behind them. Molly peeks out and waves her arm, sending him flying backwards. Sebastian comes at them from the right and tosses an energy ball their way, which Molly flicks her hands at and counteracts with her explosion power, causing it to dissolve mid-air.

“Molly, it’s two against one pretty much. I don’t have a fully working active power yet. We need to leave! You’ll get hurt. They are two of the most powerful demons, you know this.”

“And I’m one of the most powerful witches. Sherlock, anywhere we go they’ll follow. They’re determined to take us out to overrun the city. It’s part of my destiny not to let the city come under the decent of evil! Plus, if I get hurt you can heal me like you always do.”, she hisses as they sneak around the parking garage, the silence imitating a calm before a storm when she can’t see Jim or Sebastian anywhere.

“That’s not the point. You know that if it hurts you bad enough to kill, I can’t heal the dead. I refuse to lose you Molly. The city may need you, but I need you more. I want us to have a future, and a legacy.”

“Yeah, and I want there to be a city of good to raise our “legacy” in, Sherlock. If we have kids, I don’t want them growing up in a world taken over by evil. I can’t fail. It’s my job to do this. I was born to defeat them or die trying.”

Sherlock’s face falls and he grabs her hand, teleporting them home. He wobbles and falls to the ground, groaning. “Damn...still not used to this new power.”

“Sherlock, it takes too much out of you to teleport us both, you need to take it easy. It’s still new.”

“Exactly, that’s why I need to learn fast, and the only way I’m going to do that is if I practice.”

Molly sighs and helps him up, kissing him softly as he draws her close. “I worry about you constantly, Sherlock. Without an active power…it’s my job to make sure you’re safe.”

“No, it’s not Molly. Plus, once I get this teleportation power down, I’ll have a useful active power. I can take you away from danger whether you like it or not”, he smirks.

“Sherlock!”

“Hey, it’s my job to protect you too.”

Molly chuckles softly. “I suppose we can protect each other.”

“Always and forever, my love.” He dips his head and claims her mouth in a loving kiss yet again.

“Mmm, as much as I’d love to continue this, Jim and Sebastian will be back. We have to figure out how to vanquish them. I think since they’re so powerful, we will need potions and a spell. I can work on a spell if you can make the potions? The Shadow Book is on the kitchen counter. I was going to make them this morning until I got interrupted”, she nudges his side.

“Hey!”, he chuckles. “Alright, I’ll go start the potion. You better make it a damn good spell. When they recover their strength, they’ll be coming back at us full force.”

She smirks. “I always do, don’t I? Also, they always do too. I’m sick of them interrupting my life, trying to kill us.”

“Me too. I can’t wait until they are vanquished once and for all. Hopefully for good this time.” Sherlock heads to the kitchen and Molly grabs a notepad and a pen, sitting on her sofa, thinking. She smiles and looks over moments later when she hears the potion bubbling.

Sherlock looks over at her with a proud grin on his face as he adds the last ingredient and it explodes slightly, tossing him to the floor. Molly bursts out laughing and snorts.

“Oh! You totally knew!”

Molly continues to laugh as he scrambles to his feet. “Yeah, I did, but it was funny. Your face!”

Sherlock groans and bottles the potion in four vials, two for backup. “Is the spell almost finished?”

“Yes, almost.” She writes the last couple lines and smiles. “Perfect. It will be more powerful if you chant it with me when the time comes, okay?”

“Of course. We make a great team. In every way”, he winks.

Molly tucks the spell into her pocket and hugs him.

Sherlock kisses her forehead then cleans up the kitchen. “How about some lunch?”

“I’d like that. A BLT sounds amazing right about now.”

“You’re right, that does sound amazing.”

Molly chuckles and makes a sandwich with him. They finally get a chance to sit down and eat for the first time that day, and she takes a bite of her sandwich. Sherlock hums in anticipation and goes to grabs his own off of his plate and Molly smirks, using her telekinesis power to move the plate across the table. He snorts and goes to reach for it again and she moves it again.

“Mollssss”, he pouts.

She giggles. “Sorry, it’s just too easy!”

Sherlock rolls his eyes and chuckles, grabbing his sandwich and taking a large bite hungrily. “Mmm...I’m starving.”

“I know, me too.”

Suddenly the light fixture above them explodes and they jump and cover their heads. Jim and Sebastian appear, lighting up their palms with a fireball and energy ball, respectively. Molly hops up and flings them across the room. They toss their power balls at Sherlock and Molly pushes him out of the way as they blow up her refrigerator and set it on fire. Sebastian gets up and disappears, appearing behind Molly, grabbing her neck. She gasps and elbows him in the face, and he stumbles backwards. She flicks her hands and explodes his arm, he falls back into the wall, unconscious and bleeding from where his arm used to be.

Molly goes to assault Jim with her powers, but he disappears. She looks around and swallows, knowing he will appear soon. Sherlock grabs the fire extinguisher and puts out the fire and sighs, pulling Molly close. She grimaces at Sebastian, laying on the ground near the gigantic hole in her wall, blood trickling across the floor from his injuries.

Jim appears next to Sebastian and before he can disappear with him, Sherlock tosses two potion vials at them. It encases them in a glowing tunnel, their escape impossible. Jim growls and tosses fireballs at them. “No!!”

Molly combusts all of the fireballs before they can reach them. She quickly grabs the spell from her pocket and opens it for both her and Sherlock to read. Together they chant:

Evil lovers of darkness dwell,

Send them both straight back to hell,

Demons among us killing in vain,

Let them know the feel of pain,

Trap them there for all of time,

Erase their presence with this rhyme.

Jim gets more and more pissed off, firing off fireballs at them faster than he ever has, before both he and Sebastian explode into embers and dissolve into the ground. Molly lets her guard down and turns her head as Jim’s last fireball strikes her shoulder and tosses her to the ground. She screams out in pain at the gigantic hole of melted flesh on her shoulder.

“Molly!!” Sherlock rushes to her side as she passes out, hovering his hands over her injury. His hands glow a soft yellow and her skin slowly heals, returning to normal after a moment. Molly gasps and startles awake again. He hugs her tightly, and she returns the hug, clinging to him.

“Are they really gone?”

“They’re really gone, and you’re okay. I’ve got you.”

Molly strokes his cheeks and takes a deep breath. “Ugh…the house is such a mess.”

“I’ll heal it, don’t worry.”

“Mhh, thanks. I love you.”

“I love you too, so much.” He kisses her passionately and she wraps her arms around his neck. She moans softly against his lips and he smirks.

“So…about our…legacy. I was thinking we could start on that.”

“Ooh Sherlock”, Molly smirks. “I like how you think.”

Sherlock smirks and Molly grins, toying with his collar.

“Beam us up, Scotty”, Molly laughs and Sherlock chuckles gently, closing his eyes to focus and successfully teleporting them up to the bedroom.

“Clever, Molls. Real clever.”


End file.
